lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
5.01 Weil du gegangen bist
„'Weil du gegangen bist'“ ist der Titel der 1. Episode der 5. Staffel von Lost. In dieser Episode bekommen die Überlebenden die Folgen der Verschiebung der Insel zu spüren. Fern der Insel kommt es zu immer mehr Problemen, denn offenbar haben die Oceanic 6 viele Feinde. Inhalt Ein Wecker klingelt um 8.15 Uhr. Eine asiatische Frau im Bett bittet ihren Mann, dessen Gesicht nicht zu sehen ist, sich um das weinende Baby zu kümmern. Dieser legt eine Schallplatte auf, macht Milch warm und hebt das Kind aus seinem Bettchen, wiegt ihn, duscht, zieht sich an und macht eine springende Schallplatte aus. Rückblende auf der Insel |thumb|left|250px|[[Pierre Chang dreht den Orientierungsfilm der Pfeil-Station.]] Pierre Chang verlässt das Haus; dieses befindet sich scheinbar in dem Dorf auf der Insel. Er betritt ein Haus, wo ihm jemand ein Blatt Papier reicht, er darauf hin aber antwortet, dass er kein Skript brauche. Ein Mann mit einer Filmklappe sagt, dass es sich um den Dreh des „Dharma-Orientierungsfilms 2“ handelt. Der Mann setzt sich und offenbart damit seine Identität. Es ist Pierre Chang, der gerade dabei ist, den Orientierungsfilm für die Pfeil-Station zu drehen. Er stellt sich auch in diesem Film wieder als „Marvin Candle“ vor. |thumb|left|250px|Der Maschinist liegt bewusstlos am Boden. Kaum hat das Team mit dem Dreh begonnen, stürmt Eric, ein DHARMA-Mitarbeiter, herein und bittet Chang mitzukommen, da es Probleme bei der Orchidee gebe. Dort wird ihm von Tony berichtet, dass bei dem Versuch das letzte von sechs Löchern in den Stein zu bohren, der Bohrer geschmolzen, und einer seiner Arbeiter durchgedreht sei und nun bewusstlos mit Nasenbluten auf auf dem Boden liege. Chang schaut sich eine Ultraschallaufnahme des Gesteins an, auf welcher man ein großes Rad erkennen kann. Die Arbeiter wollen weiterbohren, Chang verneint jedoch, da sie, wenn sie nur einen Zentimeter weiter bohren, eine Energie frei setzten würden, mit der Chang die Zeit manipulieren will. In diesem Falle gäbe es keine Rettung mehr. Als Chang geht stößt ihn aus Versehen Daniel Faraday an, der zugleich Zeuge wird, wie sich der Arbeiter über Changs Vorstellung über die Manipulationen der Zeit lustig macht. Daniel lacht kleinlaut. Vorausblende auf dem Festland thumb|250px|[[Jack und Ben wollen den Körper von John mitnehmen.]] Jack Shephard betrachtet den toten Körper von John Locke, alias Jeremy Bentham. Benjamin Linus kommt herein und bringt eine Art Trage mit, mit der er die Leiche in sein Auto verfrachten will. Danach will er Hugo „Hurley“ Reyes abholen. Jack sagt, dass Hurley mittlerweile in einer psychiatrische Anstalt sei. Ben wirft Jack vor, dass diese komplette Situation nur ein Resultat daraus sei, dass die Oceanic 6 die Insel verlassen haben. Einige Zeit später rasiert sich Jack den Bart ab. Ben legt einen Anzug für ihn bereit und sagt ihm die genaue Reihenfolge auf, welche der Oceanic 6 sie nun abholen wollen. Aaron lässt er dabei aus, und erwähnt nur Kate Austen. Ben erzählt, dass er John das letzte mal in der Orchidee lebendig gesehen habe. Jack berichtet, dass Locke ihm einst erzählte, dass alle auf der Insel sterben, wenn er nicht zurückkehren werde. Bens Frage, ob Jack weiß was nach der Verschiebung der Insel passierte, verneint dieser und Ben sagt: „Dann werden wir es vermutlich nie erfahren.“ Auf der Insel Ben dreht das Rad. Draußen ist John bei Richard Alpert und den restlichen Anderen angekommen, als ein weißes Leuchten und ein lautes Surren die Stille auf der Insel unterbrechen. Das Licht und das Geräusch sind ebenso schnell wieder weg, wie sie gekommen sind. Plötzlich steht John allein im Regen. Auf sein Rufen antwortet niemand, alle sind weg. thumb|left|250px|[[Daniel, Neil und Craig im Zodiac, als die Insel verschoben wird.]] Vor der Insel sind Daniel Faraday, Neil „Frogurt“, Craig sowie einige weitere Überlebende des Absturzes im Schlauchboot unterwegs, als sie vom Leuchten geblendet werden. Niemand weiß, was gerade mit ihnen geschehen ist. Neil fragt nur hysterisch, was gerade eben passiert sei. Daniel wirkt hingegen einigermaßen erleichtert und murmelt, dass sie „innerhalb des Radius“ gewesen sein müssen. thumb|right|250px|[[Juliet und Sawyer am Strand.]] Am Strand bemerken Sawyer und Juliet, dass der vor kurzem explodierte Frachter plötzlich vom Horizont verschwunden ist, als Bernard nach seiner Frau schreiend angelaufen kommt. Rose ruft ihn von weitem und kommt angerannt. Sawyer versucht beide zu beruhigen, jedoch sagt ihm Bernard aufgeregt, dass ihr Strandlager verschwunden sei. Mit ihm alle Vorräte und Zelte. Daniel, der mittlerweile mit den anderen die Insel erreicht hat stößt dazu und erklärt, dass das Lager nicht verschwunden sei. Es sei nur einfach noch nicht gebaut worden. Danach lässt er sich von Sawyer und Juliet zur Luke führen, welche in durch das Umdrehen des Schlüssels, welches das Sicherungssystem aktivierte, zerstört wurde. Vorausblende auf dem Festland thumb|left|250px|[[Dan Norton möchte zwei Blutproben.]] Aaron und Kate sitzen zu Hause am Tisch, als es an der Tür klingelt. Zwei Männer stehen vor der Tür. Der vordere stellt sich als Dan Norton von der Anwaltskanzlei Agostini & Norton vor. Er zeigt Kate ein Schreiben mit der offiziellen Erlaubnis eines Richters, eine Blutprobe von ihr, sowie von Aaron zu erzwingen. Kate weist den Mann zurück und fragt nach demjenigen, der dies in Auftrag gegeben habe. Norton sagt jedoch, dass er die Anonymität seines Klienten wahre. Außerdem würde er mit dem Sheriff wiederkehren würde, falls Kate nicht tut, was er fordert. Sie jedoch sagt, dass er das ruhig machen solle und schließt die Tür. Kurze Zeit später steht sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer und packt eilig einen Koffer mit Sachen für sie und Aaron. Auf seine Frage, was los sei, sagt sie ihm sie würden Urlaub machen. Auf der Insel Auf dem Weg zur Luke mit den Wissenschaftlern Charlotte Lewis, Miles Straume und Daniel fragt Juliet Sawyer, warum dieser aus dem Hubschrauber gesprungen ist. Er verspricht sich zunächst, und sagt, dass er wollte, dass Kate es trotz des leeren Tanks zum Frachter schafft. Sagt dann jedoch, dass der Rest es sonst nicht geschafft hätte. Kurz darauf geraten Sawyer und Daniel in einen Streit. Sawyer fordert Daniel auf ihm zu erzählen, was überhaupt los sei. Dieser bemerkt jedoch, dass es in diesem Augenblick weitaus wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen gäbe bevor erneut ein Zeitsprung stattfindet. Sawyer gibt Daniel jedoch eine Ohrfeige, Juliet und Charlotte gehen sofort dazwischen. Der nun eingeschüchterte Daniel versucht zu erklären, dass sich ihre Situation am besten mit einer Schallplatte zu vergleichen sei, die sich aufgehängt hat. Juliet schließt daraus, dass das Camp am Strand noch nicht existiert, da entweder sie oder die Insel sich in der Zeit bewegen. Daniel fügt an, dass es wahrscheinlicher ist, dass sich die Menschen, abgesehen von den Anderen bewegen, und nicht die Insel. Dann denken sie an Locke, der zuletzt nur mit Mitgliedern der Anderen unterwegs war. thumb|250px|Die [[Beechcraft verliert Fracht auf ihrem rasanten Weg nach unten.]] John klettert einen Hügel hinauf und findet sich in hohem Gras wieder, als plötzlich ein lautes Brummen seine Aufmerksamkeit weckt. Er dreht sich um und sieht ein Flugzeug knapp über ihn hinweg fliegen, welches einige hundert Meter weiter in den Wald gekracht ist. Plötzlich findet John im dichten Gras vor ihm eine Marienstatue. Er macht sich auf dem Weg zum rauchenden Flugzeug, welches in einem hohen Baum hängt. Als er direkt unter dem schaukelnden Flugzeug steht, sieht er die Beechcraft, bei dessen Erkundung sich Boone schwere Verletzungen zugezogen hatte, als das Flugzeug zu Boden stürzte, und er letztendlich am 42. Tag starb. thumb|left|250px|[[Ethan bedroht Locke mit einem Gewehr.]]Da Locke weiß, dass sich vermutlich Yemi mit einigen anderen nigerianischen Drogenschmugglern im Flugzeug befinden, klettert er hinauf und will helfen, als von hinten jemand auf ihn schießt und sein rechtes Bein trifft. Nachdem Locke in einen Busch gefallen ist, springt plötzlich Ethan Rom aus dem Gebüsch und richtet sein Gewehr auf den am Boden liegenden John. Dieser macht ihm klar, dass er als neuer Anführer der Anderen von Benjamin Linus entsandt wurde. Ethan jedoch findet Lockes Bemerkungen lächerlich und will ihn vermutlich gerade töten, als ein weiterer Sprung durch die Zeit einsetzt. Locke sieht abermals das weiße Leuchten, Ethan jedoch bemerkt es nicht und ist gleichzeitig mit Ende des Leuchtens verschwunden, und es ist Nacht. Auch Sawyer, Juliet und die Wissenschaftler stehen plötzlich im Dunkeln. Auf Sawyers Frage wann sie sich jetzt befinden, sagt Daniel „Entweder in der Vergangenheit oder in der Zukunft“. Vorausblende auf dem Festland thumb|250px|[[Suns Reisepass am Oceanic-Schalter.]] Sun-Hwa Kwon steht vor einem Ticketschalter von Oceanic in einem Flughafen auf dem Weg nach Los Angeles. Als sie ihren Reisepass abgibt und dieser eingescannt wird, wird sie von der Frau am Schalter gebeten, einen Augenblick zu warten. Kurze Zeit später wird sie von einem Sicherheitsbeamten in einen leeren Raum geführt. Durch eine Hintertür tritt unbemerkt Charles Widmore ein, der Sun hier hin hat bringen lassen. Er spricht sie auf ihr letztes Gespräch in London an und fragt, welche gemeinsamen Absichten beide hätten, die Sun damals erwähnt hatte. Sun antwortet, dass sie beide Benjamin Linus töten wollten. thumb|250px|left|[[Hurley in den Action 8 News.]] Jack hat sich angezogen und will mit Ben die Wohnung verlassen, als im Fernsehen ein Bericht über Hurley läuft, der angeblich aus der psychiatrischen Anstalt geflohen, und dann vier Menschen getötet habe. Ben sagt, dass sich ihr Plan jetzt wohl geändert habe. Bild|thumb|250px|[[Hurley lässt sich dummerweise mit einer Waffe sehen.]] Sayid Jarrah und Hurley sind auf dem Weg zu ihrem Unterschlupf, und machen halt bei einem Drive-in. Vollbepackt kommen sie an einem Motel an und gehen die Treppen hoch. Dabei fragt Hurley nach dem Mann, mit dem Sayid vor der psychiatrischen Anstalt stand und Hurley beobachtete, bis er schließlich von Sayid getötet wurde. Sie reden weiter und Sayid offenbart Hurley, dass er die letzten drei Jahre − also seit der Zeit, als sie von der Insel entkommen sind − für Ben gearbeitet habe. Hurley gibt er den Tipp, immer genau das Gegenteil von dem zu machen, was Ben ihm evtl. mal sagen könnte. Als Sayid bemerkt, dass ein kleiner Streifen Klebeband, welcher an Tür und Türrahmen befestigt ist, in zwei Teile gerissen wurde, schiebt er Hurley zu Seite und zieht eine Waffe, als zeitgleich ein Mann aus der Tür gestürmt kommen, den Sayid mit einem Hieb über das Geländer, mehrere Stockwerke tief auf den Boden wirft. Ein weiterer Mann, diesmal mit Betäubungspfeilen rennt schießend aus dem Zimmer. Während Sayid mit ihm kämpft greift sich Hurley Sayids Waffe und sieht über das Geländer nach dem Mann, der auf den Boden gestürzt ist, als er von Schaulustigen mit dem Handy fotografiert wird. Sayid schafft es seinen Angreifer außer Gefecht zu setzen, indem er ihn auf eine offene Spülmaschine mit mehreren scharfen Messern wirft. Allerdings wurde er von einem der Betäubungspfeile getroffen und sackt langsam zusammen. Hurley trägt ihn mit dem Worten „Wir hätten diese Insel niemals verlassen sollen!“ zurück ins Auto. Auf der Insel thumb|left|250px|[[Daniel mit seinem Tagebuch.]] Juliet, Sawyer, Daniel, Miles und Charlotte setzen ihren Weg zur Luke fort. Kurz darauf stehen die fünf an einem großen Loch, welches das Resultat der Implosion der Schwan-Station ist. Daniel schließt daraus, dass sie sich nun wieder in einer Zeit nach dem Absturz von Oceanic Flug 815 befinden. Sawyer will deswegen zurück an den Strand um nachzusehen, ob das Lager wieder da ist. Außerdem will er Kate und die anderen davon abhalten, in den Hubschrauber zu steigen und in Richtung Kahana zu fliegen. Jedoch bremst Daniel seinen Optimismus und sagt, dass der Hubschrauber bereits einmal abgehoben hat, und trotz eines gezielten Zeitsprungs kurz vor den Abflug dies nicht mehr ungeschehen gemacht werden kann. Gleichzeitig zückt Daniel sein Notizbuch mit allem, was er je über Zeitreisen, die Dharma Initiative und insbesondere die Insel erfahren hat. Er sagt auch, dass man diese Zeitsprünge nicht aufhalten kann. Sawyer fragt, wer das kann und plötzlich ist Locke im Bild. Zurück beim Flugzeug liegt der verletzte John am Boden. Da er sich mittlerweile wieder einige Jahre in der Zukunft befindet, liegt auch die Beechcraft auf der Erde, genau neben ihm. Er krabbelt rein und findet einen Gürtel, mit dem er sein blutendes Bein abschnürt. Plötzlich kommt Richard Alpert vorbei und versorgt seine Schusswunde. Auf die Frage, woher Richard von Lockes Verletzung weiß sagt dieser, dass er ihm erzählt habe, bzw. noch erzählen wird. Er sagt auch, dass er sich bei ihrem nächsten Treffen nicht an Locke erinnern werden kann, daher gibt er ihm einen Kompass, damit Richard John glauben wird. Auf die Aussage, dass er die geflohenen Überlebenden zurück auf die Insel bringen muss fragt Locke, wie er das anstellen solle. Kurz bevor der nächste Sprung durch die Zeit einsetzt sagt Richard, dass John hierfür sterben muss. Nachdem das Leuchten vorüber ist, hängt das Flugzeug wieder im Baum. thumb|250px|[[Desmond bedroht Daniel.]] Beim Loch gibt Juliet Miles einige Infos über den Schwan und sagt, dass Desmond Hume dort alle 108 Minuten die Welt gerettet hat, als der Zeitsprung einsetzt. Die Luke befindet sich unter einigen Lianen und Blättern um Erdboden. Plötzlich rennt Sawyer weg und begibt sich auf den Weg zum Hintereingang, wo er Desmond dazu bringen will, ihm die Tür aufzumachen. Abermals sagt ihm Daniel, dass dies nicht möglich sein wird, da sie Desmond zu diesen Zeitpunkt noch nicht getroffen haben. Völlig unbeeindruckt klopft Sawyer an die Tür und fordert, dass ihm die Tür aufgemacht wird. Voller Wut und Trauer um die Menschen auf dem explodierten Frachter − insbesondere Kate − bricht er psychisch zusammen, lässt sich von Juliet jedoch wieder beruhigen, die wieder zum Strand möchte. Plötzlich bemerkt Daniel, dass Charlotte Nasenbluten hat. Diese versichert ihm jedoch, dass es ihr gut ginge und dies völlig harmlos sei. Unter dem Vorwand seinen Rucksack bei der Luke vergessen zu haben, bleibt er noch zurück, während die Übrigen zum Strand aufbrechen. Dan rennt zu seinem Rucksack und blättert aufgeregt in seinem Notizblock. Als er wieder am Hintereingang ist klopft er mehrere Male an die Tür, als ihm ein im gelben Schutzanzug gekleideter Desmond mit Gewehr entgegen springt. Daniel versucht Desmond klar zu machen, dass er in der Zukunft seine Hilfe brauchen wird. Er sagt, dass Des in Oxford seine Mutter ausfindig machen müsse, sobald er mit dem Hubschrauber die Insel verlassen habe, als plötzlich ein weiterer Zeitsprung einsetzt. Vorausblende auf dem Festland thumb|left|250px|[[Desmond muss nach Oxford.]] Nassgeschwitzt und zitternd wacht Desmond neben Penelope Widmore auf einem Segelboot auf, das an einem unbekannten Ort vor Anker liegt. Ihm wird klar, dass er sofort nach Oxford muss, um Daniels Mutter zu finden. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Der Titel der Episode bedeutet soviel wie „''Weil Du gegangen bist''“ oder „''Weil Ihr gegangen seid''“. Dies sagt Benjamin Linus beim Bestatter zu Jack, als dieser fragt, warum den Oceanic 6 so viele Unglücke widerfahren sind, nachdem sie die Insel verlassen haben. * In der „Zuvor bei Lost“-Zusammenfassung gibt es eine Szene bei der Ankunft der Oceanic 6, die in einem neuen Blickwinkel gezeigt wird. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Aufnahme des Hecks des Flugzeugs der Küstenwache, als die Oceanic 6 aussteigen und von ihren Angehörigen empfangen werden. Diese Szene ist in keiner bisher veröffentlichten Version von zu sehen. * Die Eröffnungssequenz dieser Episode läuft nach demselben Prinzip wie die der zweiten und dritten Staffel ab: Ein neuer Charakter, dessen Gesicht jedoch zunächst nicht zu sehen ist, führt verschiedene, alltägliche Tätigkeiten aus, nachdem sie/er eine Platte auf- bzw. eingelegt hat. In diesem Fall war Pierre Chang zuvor bereits in mehreren Orientierungsfilmen zu sehen, jedoch nie persönlich, während Desmond und Juliet vor der zweiten beziehungsweise dritten Staffel überhaupt nicht vorkamen. Des weiteren wird die relativ ruhige Eröffnungssequenz von einem plötzlichen und chaotischen Ereignis unterbrochen. In dieser Staffel werden die Dreharbeiten durch Eric unterbrochen, der von Problemen auf der Baustelle der Orchideen-Station berichtet. In der zweiten Staffel wird Desmonds Alltag durch die Sprengung der Luke unterbrochen und in der dritten Staffel Juliets Alltag durch den Absturz von Flug 815. * Als Pierre Chang den Orientierungsfilm für die Pfeil-Station dreht, ist in dem Regal hinter ihm eine grüne Keramikfigur zu sehen, deren Form ein Alienkopf zu sein scheint. * Während der Dreharbeiten des Orientierungsfilms sind folgende Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative anwesend, die alle das Hauptlogo auf ihrer Uniform tragen: Fern („Crew“), Jay („Worker“) und Kyker, dessen Name allerdings nur auf der Klappe zu sehen ist. Sie werden unterbrochen von Eric („Construction“) und treffen später auf Tony („Construction“) und auf Faraday, der als Joe („Construction“) verkleidet ist. ** Der Name Kyker ist möglicherweise ein Bezug zu Rob Kyker, der bei Lost für die Requisiten zuständig ist und in Jacob darstellt. * Die Zeitverschiebungen können grob datiert werden. Da sich die Zeit auf der Insel jedoch anders verhält, kann es einige Abweichungen geben. ** Die erste Verschiebung findet in den späten 90er Jahren statt, ein paar Jahre vor dem Absturz von Flug 815. Ethan Rom ist noch am Leben und die Beechcraft stürzt auf der Insel ab. ** Die zweite Verschiebung findet im Januar 2005 oder später statt, weil Richard Alpert erwähnt, dass die Oceanic 6 bereits zuhause sind. ** Die dritte Verschiebung findet zwischen 2001 und 2004 statt, da Desmond bereits auf der Insel ist und die Luke noch nicht von den Überlebenden entdeckt wurde, was am 16. Tag nach dem Absturz, dem 08. September 2004 geschieht. * In der letzten Szene tragen Penelope und Desmond Eheringe, was suggeriert, dass sie geheiratet haben. * Lockes Frage über den Kompass an Richard ist ein möglicher Bezug zu dem Kompass, der in Lost: Via Domus vorkommt, da dieser nicht wirklich nach Norden zeigt. * Zu Beginn dieser Episode werden die Dreharbeiten des Orientierungsfilms der Pfeil-Station gezeigt und es wird erklärt, dass die Besatzung der Station Informationen über die Feinde sammeln und Verteidigungsstrategien gegen diese entwickeln soll. Als die Überlebenden die Station zum ersten mal entdecken , entsteht der Eindruck, dass es sich dabei primär lediglich um eine Art Lager handelt. Unter Fans wurde sofort darüber spekuliert, dass die Station mehr als das ist und noch einen weiteren unbekannten oder geheimen Zweck hat. Produktion * Daniel Dae Kim wird zusammen mit dem Hauptcast aufgeführt, trotz der Annahme, dass Jin auf der Kahana gestorben ist. * Jin kommt in dieser Episode nicht vor. * In dieser Episode tritt Pierre Chang erstmals außerhalb eines Orientierungsfilms der DHARMA Initiative in der Serie auf. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Der Wecker in der ersten Szene klingelt um 8:15 Uhr, obwohl er auf 12:00 Uhr eingestellt ist. * Es gibt einige Abweichungen im Schlauchboot nach der ersten Verschiebung im Vergleich zu : ** Steve Jenkins trägt vor der Verschiebung einen Rucksack, der nach der Verschiebung nicht mehr da ist. ** Neil „Frogurt“ sitzt anstelle eines bärtigen Überlebenden im Boot und ein weiterer unbekannter Überlebender ist nicht mehr da. * Zu Beginn der ersten Verschiebung bedeckt Locke seine Augen mit dem linken Arm, aber nach der Verschiebung bedeckt er sie mit dem rechten Arm. * Die Darstellung von Suns Ausweis weist einige Ungewöhnlichkeiten auf: ** Bei der Software zum Einscannen handelt es sich um Adobe Photoshop auf dem Betriebssystem Windows XP. ** Der Computer hat keine Verbindung zu einem Netzwerk. ** Die Zeitanzeige des Computers stimmt nicht mit der Zeit überein, die die Uhr an der Wand anzeigt, die kurz danach zu sehen ist. ** Es gibt viele Abweichungen zwischen den Informationen, die von einem Menschen gelesen werden können und denen, die von einer Maschine ausgelesen werden: *** SKA ist kein gültiger ISO-Code, es müsste KOR sein. *** Suns Geburtstag ist als 04. April 1972 enkodiert. *** Ihre Nationalität ist als japanisch enkodiert. *** Das Ablaufdatum ist als 31. Mai 2006 enkodiert, während der normal lesbare Teil das Jahr 2011 anzeigt. ** Auf dem Pass steht, dass er im Jahr 2001 ausgestellt wurde. Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Sun es die ganze Zeit geschafft hat, ihren alten Pass die ganze Zeit über auf der Insel zu behalten. * Als einer der Zeugen das Foto von Hurley macht, liegt die Leiche in einer anderen Position auf dem Boden als zuvor. * Der Riss in Desmonds Schutzanzug ist am linken Bein, während er in am rechten Bein war, als Desmond ihn bemerkt hat. * Nach der dritten Verschiebung steigt aus dem Wrack der Beechcraft immer noch Rauch auf, wie kurz nach dem Absturz (nach der ersten Verschiebung), obwohl Locke in der gleichen Zeit landet, wie die anderen Überlebenden (zwischen 2001 und 2004, ungefähr 10 Jahre nach dem Absturz der Beechcraft). * Als Kate mit Dan Norton spricht, wird ihr die Verfügung überhaupt nicht überreicht. Diese tritt jedoch erst in Kraft, sobald sie auch tatsächlich überreicht wird. * In der letzten Szene lässt Desmond den Anker weiter hinab statt ihn zu lichten. Wiederkehrende Themen * Der Wecker von Pierre Chang klingelt um 8:15 Uhr. * Der Vorderseite des Weckers ist schwarz-weiß. * Jemand hat einen Verdacht bezüglich Aarons Abstammung. * Die Insel macht mehrere Zeitsprünge. * Desmond trifft Faraday zum zweiten Mal, bevor letzterer überhaupt auf der Insel ankommt. * Während Sun am Flughafen die Rolltreppe hinab fährt, wird eine Durchsage für Flug 23 nach Paris an Gate 15 gemacht. * Faraday bringt die anderen dazu, ihn an der Schwan-Station alleine zu lassen, sodass er ungestört mit Desmond reden kann. * Der Orientierungsfilm für die Pfeil-Station wird an einem Set im Spielzimmer der Baracken gedreht, damit es aussieht, als würde Chang in einer Art von Büro sitzen. * Es regnet nach der ersten Verschiebung. * Als Sayid und Hurley das Versteck erreichen, ist Hundegebell zu hören. * Desmond entdeckt versteckte Erinnerungen in Form eines Traums. * Sun wird am Flughafen von Charles Widmore kurzzeitig in einem Raum eingesperrt. * Nach der ersten Verschiebung ist Locke komplett alleine im Dschungel. * Sawyer nennt Faraday „Danny Boy“, „Dilbert“ und „Dr. Wizard“ und Charlotte „Ginger“. Kate nennt Aaron „Goober“. * Richard sagt Locke, dass er sterben muss, um alle Menschen auf der Insel zu retten. * Jack rasiert sich seinen Bart ab, was einen Bruch mit seinem vorherigen Lebensabschnitt symbolisiert. Kulturelle Referenzen * „''Shotgun Willie“: Die Schallplatte, die Pierre Chang auflegt, ist dieses Album von Willie Nelson, das 1973 veröffentlicht wurde. * Adolf Hitler: Als Chang erklärt, dass er erwartet, dass die Energiequelle an der Baustelle der Orchidee Zeitreisen ermöglichen könnte, fragt Tony, ob sie Hitler töten sollen. ** Viele Zeitreisegeschichten handeln von Versuchen, Hitler zu töten, um den zweiten Weltkrieg zu verhindern, die jedoch aufgrund von Kontinuitätsgesetzen grundsätzlich immer scheitern oder einen noch schlimmeren Geschichtsverlauf zur Folge haben. (Hier ist ein englischsprachiger Artikel zu finden, der viele Beispiele aufführt.) * „A Christmas Carol“: Sawyer nennt sich selbst den „Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht“ („Ghost of Christmas Future“). Dabei handelt es sich um einen Bezug zu einem der Geister, die Ebenezer Scrooge besuchen. Die Geschichte wurde von Charles Dickens geschrieben und erstmals 1843 veröffentlicht. (Literarische Werke) * „Gilligans Insel“: Sawyer nennt Charlotte „Ginger“. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Bezug zu dieser Sitcom, die von 1964 bis 1967 ausgestrahlt wurde und die von einer Gruppe Menschen handelt, die auf einer tropischen Insel stranden. Ein Mitglied dieser Gruppe ist die rothaarige („ginger-haired“) Ginger Grant, deren Verhalten dem von Charlotte ähnelt und die auch Zeit mit einem klugen Professor (ähnlich wie Faraday) verbracht hat. (Film und Fernsehen) ** Ginger ist ein abwertender Begriff für Menschen mit roten Haaren und Sommersprossen. * „Dilbert“: Sawyer nennt Faraday „Dilbert“, als dieser versucht, ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, die Schwan-Station zu betreten. Dabei handelt es sich um den Hauptcharakter dieses Comics von Scott Adams. Dilbert arbeitet als Programmierer, Software-Entwickler und Ingenieur. (Literarische Werke) * „Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager“: Die Anwesenheit von Faraday auf der Baustelle der Orchideen-Station ähnelt der anachronistischen Anwesenheit von Seven of Nine an Bord der ''U.S.S. Voyager vor ihrem ersten Start in der Episode „''Zeitschiff, Relativity“. (Film und Fernsehen) ** Die Serie handelt von der ''U.S.S. Voyager, die durch besondere Umstände am anderen Ende des Universums strandet und den langen Weg zurück durch unerforschte Gebiete finden muss. * „''Andy Griffith Show''“: Kate nennt Aaron „Goober“. Goober Pyle war ein Charakter in der „''Andy Griffith Show''“ und ihrem Nachfolger „''Mayberry RFD''“. (Film und Fernsehen) * „''Rambo III“: Der Dialog zwischen Richard und Locke über den Kompass ähnelt einem bekannten Dialog über ein blaues Licht aus diesem Film mit Sylvester Stallone aus dem Jahr 1988. (Film und Fernsehen) ** Der Dialog lautet: Handlungsanalyse * Sayid tötet zwei Angreifer im Versteck. * Juliet und Sawyer nehmen Führungspositionen unter den Überlebenden ein, während Daniel eine Art von Führungsposition innerhalb seiner kleinen Gruppe einnimmt. * Sawyer gibt Daniel eine Ohrfeige, als dieser ihm nicht erklären will, was vorgeht. * Locke versucht Ethan zu erklären, dass Ben ihn als neuen Anführer der Anderen eingesetzt hat. Literarische Methoden Ironie * Tony drückt seine Zweifel bezüglich Zeitreisen aus und macht sich darüber lustig, während er mit Faraday spricht, der tatsächlich ein Zeitreisender ist. * Unmittelbar nach dem Beginn von Lockes „Amtsantritt“ als Anführer der Anderen wird er zusammen mit der Insel durch die Zeit verschoben und findet sich alleine mitten im Dschungel wieder, ausgestattet mit seinem Messer und seinem Verstand. Dies entspricht der Situation, nach der er sich in der Episode gesehnt hat. * Sawyer benutzt den Ausdruck „Auszeit“ („time out“) und Juliet sagt „es war ein langer Tag“ („it's been a long day“), was in Anbetracht der unkontrollierten Zeitsprünge ironisch ist. * Nachdem Kate vor dem Absturz auf der Insel lange Zeit auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz war und sich nach der Rückkehr rehabilitieren und niederlassen konnte, sieht sie sich dazu gezwungen, erneut ein Leben auf der Flucht zu beginnen. < * Richard sagt „What comes around goes around“ (etwa: „Jede Konsequenz hat ihre Tat“), als Locke ihm davon erzählt, dass er von Ethan angeschossen wurde, da dieser in der Zukunft von den Überlebenden getötet wird. * Richard behandelt Lockes Schussverletzung, weil dieser sonst verbluten würde und rettet damit Lockes Leben. Unmittelbar darauf erklärt Richard, dass Locke sterben muss, um die Insel und ihre Bewohner zu retten. Cliffhanger * In dem Moment, als Faraday Desmond den Namen seiner Mutter, die dieser aufsuchen soll, mitteilen will, findet eine weitere Verschiebung statt, und der Name wird nie enthüllt. ** Obwohl dies nicht die allerletzte Szene der Episode ist, ist es doch die letzte Szene des Handlungsstrangs auf der Insel und entspricht damit einem Cliffhanger. Vorahnungen * In der Eröffnungssequenz der Episode ist eine Schallplatte zu sehen, die einen Sprung hat und die gleiche Stelle eines Lieds mehrfach wiederholt. Später benutzt Faraday eine springende Schallplatte als Metapher für die Bewegung der Insel durch die Zeit. * Kate sagt zu Aaron, dass der Zug in dem Cartoon, den er sieht, nicht in den Tunnel fahren wird, weil er weiß, dass er ihn nie verlassen könnte. Dies ist eine Vorahnung bezüglich der Flucht, die eventuell dazu führen wird, dass sie zur Insel zurückkehren werden und sie nie wieder verlassen können. Auch die schnell fahrenden Züge in dem Cartoon sind ein Hinweis auf die baldige Flucht. * Faraday besteht darauf, dass sie die Vergangenheit nicht verändern und die Zeitsprünge nicht beenden können und antwortet nicht, als Sawyer fragt, wer es denn kann. Dies ist eine Vorahnung zu Faradays späterer Aussage, dass Desmond „besonders“ ist und dass die „Regeln“ für ihn scheinbar nicht gelten, was impliziert, dass Desmond in der Tat etwas verändern kann. Des weiteren wird unmittelbar nach der unbeantworteten Frage zu Locke geschnitten, was aber auch eine Ablenkung sein kann. * Jack rasiert sich seinen Bart, was einen Bruch mit seinem vorherigen Lebensabschnitt symbolisiert und damit eine Vorausahnung bezüglich seines neuen Lebens darstellt, in dem er nicht länger tablettenabhängig ist. * Sayid weist Hurley an, genau das Gegenteil von dem zu tun, was Ben sagt, sollte er ihm jemals begegnen. Dies ist eine Vorahnung auf das Ende der zweiten Episode der 5. Staffel. Querverweise * Die Eröffnungssequenz ähnelt denen der zweiten und dritten Staffel. * Als Locke Richard erzählt, dass er von Ethan angeschossen wurde, macht dieser einen Kommentar, der sich darauf bezieht, dass Ethan in der Zukunft von den Überlebenden getötet wurde. * Richards Kommentar („What comes around, goes around“) ähnelt den letzten Worten von Frank Duckett („It'll come back around“), die Sawyer auf der Insel hört, als er von einem Wildschwein scheinbar gezielt schikaniert wird. * Locke versucht, zur abgestürzten Beechcraft heraufzuklettern. Zuvor sind sowohl Boone als auch Eko auf Lockes Anweisung hin zu dem Wrack beziehungsweise zu der Absturzstelle heraufgeklettert. Beide sind später gestorben. * Die Beechcraft war auf der Insel bisher nur als Wrack nach dem Absturz zu sehen. In Ekos Rückblenden wurde der Start der Beechcraft in Nigeria gezeigt. * Die Zeitanzeige von Pierre Changs Wecker ähnelt dem Countdown der Schwan-Station. Sie besteht aus weißen Zahlen auf einem schwarzen Hintergrund, die umgeklappt werden. * Chang dreht den Orientierungsfilm für die Pfeil-Station, deren genauer Zweck seit der Entdeckung durch die Überlebenden nicht bekannt war. * Als Desmond die Schwan-Station verlässt um Faraday zu konfrontieren, fragt er als erstes, ob Faraday seine Ablösung ist („Are you him?“). Dieselbe Frage hat er Locke gestellt, als dieser erstmals die Station betreten hat. Desmond selbst wurde die Frage von Kelvin gestellt, nachdem er von diesem „gerettet“ wurde. * Desmond trägt den Schutzanzug, den Kelvin immer angezogen hat um die Station zu verlassen. * Einer der Angreifer schießt mit Betäubungspfeilen auf Sayid. Auf der Insel verwendeten die Anderen Betäubungspfeile, um Jack, Kate, Sawyer und Hurley gefangen zu nehmen und um Sawyer bei einem Fluchtversuch wieder einzufangen. * Als die Gruppe die Station erreicht, stehen sie vor dem Krater, der nach der Implosion noch davon übrig ist. Nach der nächsten Zeitverschiebung legt Juliet die Luke frei und erwähnt, dass die Überlebenden sie wohl noch nicht entdeckt haben. * Sowohl Chang als auch Faraday erwähnen „Regeln, die nicht gebrochen werden können“, als sie über Zeitreisen sprechen. * Lockes Sturz und die Position bei der Landung entsprechen der Szene, in der Locke von seinem Vater aus dem Fenster eines achten Stockwerks geworfen wird, was zu seiner Lähmung führt. * Pierre Chang wird von Eric in einem DHARMA-Van zur Orchideen-Station gefahren. * Als die Dreharbeiten des Orientierungsfilms unterbrochen werden, ähnelt Changs Reaktion der aus dem Orientierungsfilm der Orchideen-Station, der auf der Comic Con gezeigt wurde. * Charlotte bekommt Nasenbluten. * Faraday nimmt in der Vergangenheit Kontakt mit Desmond auf. In seinem Tagebuch steht der Eintrag „Wenn irgendetwas schiefgeht, wird Desmond Hume meine Konstante sein“ („If anything goes wrong, Desmond Hume will be my constant“) * In Kates Wohnung ist ein gemeinsames Foto von Jack und Aaron zu sehen. * Der Kompass den Richard Locke gibt, ähnelt dem Kompass, den Richard dem jungen Locke im Rahmen eines Tests vorlegt. * Auf einer Aufnahme, die von den Mitarbeitern der DHARMA Initiative gemacht wurde, nachdem einer der Bohrer geschmolzen ist, ist das Rad zu sehen. * Sayid weist Hurley an, immer das Gegenteil von dem zu tun, was Ben sagt, sollte er ihm je begegnen. Ben hat oft unter Beweis gestellt, wie gut er andere Menschen manipulieren und sie dazu bringt, zu glauben, dass sie aus ihrem eigenen Willen heraus handeln. Des weiteren suggeriert Sayid damit, dass etwas vorgefallen ist, was seine Zusammenarbeit mit Ben wieder beendet hat. * Als Sun am Flughafen von Charles Widmore konfrontiert wird, erwähnt dieser ihre Begegnung in London. * In den Nachrichten wird der Mann erwähnt, der von Sayid vor der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa erschossen wurde. Außerdem wird Bildmaterial von Hurley gezeigt, das von der Pressekonferenz der Oceanic 6 stammt. Offene Fragen * Warum ist der Bohrer geschmolzen? Hat sich die Insel damit „selbst gerettet“? * Warum reisen Richard Alpert und die Anderen nicht mit durch die Zeit? :* Warum reist Juliet mit durch die Zeit? Schließlich sollte sie als ehemaliges Mitglieder der Anderen ebenfalls an ''eine Zeit gebunden sein. ::* Könnte es mit dem Urteil bzw. Strafe aus zu tun haben? * Wieso öffnet Desmond die Tür in einem Schutzanzug? Vor Kelvins Tod hätte dieser sicher selbst die Tür geöffnet, um die Kontrolle über die Situation zu behalten. Nach Kelvins Tod wusste Desmond, dass er den Schutzanzug nicht benötigt. * Wie schafft Daniel es, dass Desmond ihm die Tür aufmacht. Laut seiner Theorie kann die Vergangenheit nicht verändert werden. :* Auch Locke hat die Vergangenheit verändert. Nachdem er am Flugzeug ankam und nach den Insassen gerufen hat, hat Ethan auf ihn geschossen. ::* Warum kann Locke Ethan treffen, Sawyer aber nicht Desmond? ::* Bedeutet dies, dass Locke die Vergangenheit nicht geändert hat, sondern dass Ethan Locke bereits vor dem Absturz kannte durch diese Begegnung? * Laut Sawyer kam Daniel zwei Stunden später zum Strand. Wo war er so lange? * Befindet sich die Insel mit jedem neuen Zeitsprung auch an einem neuen Ort? * Warum hat Charlotte Nasenbluten? :*Auch Horace litt in der Episode an Nasenbluten. Genauso der Arbeiter der DHARMA Initiative nach dem Einsatz in der Orchidee. Auch Minkowski bekam kurz vor seinem Tod Nasenbluten. *Ist das Kind von Pierre Chang? Und wäre es auf der Insel geboren worden? :*War es damals noch möglich, dass Frauen auf der Insel schwanger werden und ihr Kind auch dort zur Welt bringen konnten? * Wie genau funktionieren die Zeitbewegungen der Insel? :* Wer genau ist davon betroffen und wieso? * Wie ist das Rad unter die Felsen gelangt? * Wie ist Faraday zu einem Mitarbeiter der DHARMA Initiative geworden, der auf der Baustelle der Orchidee arbeitet? * Warum muss Locke laut Richard sterben? :* Nur um Jack dazu zu treiben, zurück zur Insel zu wollen? * Warum weiß Richard, dass er Locke beim "nächsten Mal" nicht erkennen wird? * Was ist die Bedeutung von Richards Kompass? * Warum erinnert sich Desmond nicht an die Begegnung mit Daniel in Oxford (1996)? * Warum gelten „die Regeln der Zeit“ nicht für Desmond? * Wer ist Daniels Mutter und warum muss Desmond sie finden? * Wer ist Dan Nortons Klient? * Wer sind die Männer, die versucht haben, Sayid und/oder Hurley gefangen zu nehmen oder zu töten? :* Wer hat sie beauftragt? * Was ist geschehen, dass Sayid sich von Ben abgewandt hat? * Was sind die „schlimmen Dinge“, die auf der Insel nach der Betätigung des Rads passiert sind? * Was weiß Daniel über die DHARMA Initiative und woher weiß er es? Siehe auch * Pressemitteilung en:5x01es:5x01fr:5x01it:Because You Leftpl:Because_You_Leftpt:5x01 Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Episoden